1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of ladder stabilizers and more particularly relates to a ladder stabilizer for use with a ladder having hollow rung members which device helps to support the ladder when the ladder is positioned against a structure to give the ladder additional lateral stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladder stabilizing members are known in the art and primarily consist of stand-off members positioned near the top of the ladder with arms extending inward from the ladder to rest on the structure against which the ladder is leaned to support the ladder away from such structure. These stand-off members can extend beyond the side rails of the ladder and provide some lateral support to the upper portion of the ladder. However, such stand-off members provide no lateral stability at the base of the ladder. Some ladders have leveling means which are attached to the side rails to be used on non-level ground where the leveling means can be extended downward from the side rails of the ladder so as to reach the ground to level the ladder. However, such leveling means do not add to the lateral stability of the ladder should the user near the top of the ladder lean off to one side of the ladder.